Yin Yang Yo! 3-D!
Yin Yang Yo! 3-D! is the third and final part of the Yin Yang Yo! movie trilogy. And it introduces villains like Kevin Irons, Smoke, Mirrors, Bakermuff, Hal Van Siego, and the Night Mistress. And it introduces the WooFoo Army as well. Of course the film borrows elements from the TV movie Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie, but the premise is slightly different, and some of the characters were different too. PRODUCTION NOTES: Directed by: Brad Bird, Pierre Coffin Produced by: Chris Meledandri, John Cohen, Janet Leary, Tom Hanks Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Shuki Levy, Jonathan Tzachor Written by: Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio Screenplay by: Brad Bird Based on: "Yin Yang Yo!" characters created by Bob Boyle Yin Yang Yo Theme by: Danny Elfman Starring: Simon Pegg, Holly Hunter, Jennifer Lopez, Hugh Jackman, Nicolas Cage, Will Smith, Brad Pitt, Josh Gad, Bill Hader, Bonnie Hunt, Nick Frost, Owen Wilson, Tom Hanks, Peter Dinklage, Scarlett Johansson, Matt Damon, Wanda Sykes, Will Arnett and Jim Carrey Music by: Hans Zimmer Editing by: Joe Ranft Studio: Village Roadshow Pictures, Screen Gems, Saban Films, BBC Films, Playtone, Roth Films Distributed by: Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date: November 22, 2017 Country: United States Language: English PLOT: After the events of Yin Yang Yo! 2Gether!, Yin and Yang were devastated of Master Yo's loss, and there were a bunch of villains, even Carl, who would take advantage of this matter. But not like as the Night Mistress! The Night Mistress has opened up a portal to many dimensions, choosing the human world, to get more reinforcements. Yin and Yang look at the portal, and find out that...Master Yo is still alive! The search is on, and the WooFoo Twins recruit Lena, Roger Jr., Dave, Coop, Boogeyman, and Jobeaux to aid them in their quest, with the Night Mistress on their tail. In the human world, they meet a high school graduate named Billy, working for NASA, and a low-life scam artist Kevin Irons, who has secret agendas in his mind. They later find out that Irons has a very dark secret: he is working for the Night Mistress, with Bakermuff, Indestructi-Bob and Rubber Chucky working for her too! How will Yin and Yang save two worlds from destruction? CAST: Hugh Jackman as Yang Nicolas Cage as Yuck Holly Hunter as Yin Jennifer Lopez as Chung Pow Kitties Will Smith as Master Yo Simon Pegg as Carl Matt Damon as Zarnot Wanda Sykes as Saranoia Bonnie Hunt as Lina Owen Wilson as Roger Jr. Peter Dinklage as Ultimoose Nick Frost as Dave Scarlett Johansson as Adult Lina Bill Hader as Coop Josh Gad as Brother Herman Brad Pitt as the Night Master Tom Hanks as Eradicus Will Arnett as Rubber Chucky Jim Carrey as Indestructi-Bob MERCHANDISE: Video Games: Toys: DIFFERENCES: RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Box Office: Awards: SOUNDTRACK: Songs At the End Credits: #TBA by TBA #"Dangerous" by Kardinal Offishall featuring Akom #TBA by TBA Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Saban Category:Saban films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:MGM Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Sequel Category:Dark Comedy